Ayotawa Contest!
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Judal hendak mengusir rasa bosannya dengan membuat sebuah kontes maut. Siapakah yang berhasil membuat jenderal tiran Ren Kouen bisa tertawa? Bad at summary. Oneshoot.


Ayotawa Contest!

_Summary_: Judal hendak mengusir rasa bosannya dengan membuat sebuah kontes maut. Siapakah yang berhasil membuat jenderal tiran Ren Kouen bisa tertawa? Bad at summary. Oneshoot.

_Rate_: Main di T.

_Disclaimer_: Magi bukan punya saya. Alibaba punya saya hohohoho #duak

_Warning_: absolutely OOC. Garing. Jayus. Abal. Alay. Sok lucu. Typo. Humor gagal. Bahasa campur aduk. Tidak menggunakan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung beberapa joke yang disadur tanpa izin dari mana-mana. Don't like, please click back.

..

..

..

"Bosaaaaannnn~"

Judal menguap, menggeliut-geliut di sebuah sofa super empuk di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam istana. Hari ini siang terik, cuacanya tidak menyenangkan untuk pergi ke luar. Tapi Magi dari Kekaisaran Kou itu bukan tipe ruangan. Karena Judal adalah tipikal orang yang liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar. Tidak disangka, hanya dengan cuaca bersuhu 30 derajat celcius sudah membuatnya 50% mati gaya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, Judal memilih melanjutkan agenda bermalas-malasan sambil mengemil dewi persik yang manis dan ranum.

Eh...

BUAH persik maksudnya. Sumpah beneran nggak maksud. Anu, ini...aku belum makan...itu...

Abaikan.

Akhirnya, dikarenakan rasa bosan sang penyihir serba hitam itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana. Di lapangan istana, anak kesayangannya yaitu Hakuryuu tengah sibuk latihan beladiri pakai tombak. Sodok, sodok, terus maju, maju, mundur. Tidak, tidak! pembaca yang budiman, mohon jangan berpikir ambigu. Maksudnya gerakannya...nganu...

Lupakan.

Semua orang tengah sibuk sendiri. Kouha tidak ada di kamarnya, ataupun di tempat-tempat aneh seperti biasanya. Para pengawal bilang doi pergi ke salon, krimbat bulanan sekalian _facial_ sama menipedi. Mendengar berita itu Judal jadi bete sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Kouha ke salon nggak ngajak-ngajak. Koumei, saat diintip Judal melalui teropong bintang sedang agak rempong, kipas-kipas kegerahan super heboh seakan dia sedang bakar dua kilo sate kambing. Judal yang sudah mulai frustasi mengetuk satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa dia ganggu hari ini.

Kougyoku.

"Nenek lampiiiiiiir. Maen yooook~" teriak Judal di depan kamar Kougyoku seperti bocah TK yang hendak mengajak teman sebayanya yang cewek main lompat karet.

BLETAK!

Ka Koubun keluar dengan empat sudut kemarahan di ujung jidatnya. Api dan aura negatif berhembus kuat. Di tangannya ada sebuah batu bata. Ternyata tadi Judal dilempar pakai itu tapi nggak kena.

"Kurang ajar! Biar kata kau itu magi Kekaisaran Kou, tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau mengganggu jam belajarku dengan Tuan Puteri!" Ka Koubun mengaum seperti macan taman sarafi yang belum dijinakkan.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Judal kepo sambil menongolkan kepalanya ke kamar Kougyoku.

Namun belum sempat melihat apa-apa dia kembali mendapat lemparan bata dari Ka Koubun. Kali ini kena. Benjol bertumpuk ala Nohara Shinnosuke yang biasa ditonton di TV burung setiap minggu pagi semasa kecil kini tumbuh. Sakitnya lumayan. Level menengah. Lalu setelah itu Ka Koubun seenak jidat menendang pantat Judal keluar kamar Tuan Putri tersayangnya dan menutup pintu.

JEDER!

"Yare-yare...untung aja gue baek hati, ramah, tidak sombong, _low profile¸extremly humble_. Kalo nggak udah gue sulap jadi belalang, dasar jongos sialan. Biar dimakan cicak bulat-bulat!" gerutu Judal sambil berjalan pergi.

"Cicak apaan?"

Judal menoleh dan menemukan orang yang _anti mainstream_. Keberadaannya mengundang ketakutan. Bayi menangis pun akan berhenti jika melihat sosoknya. Kalau Hitler hidup di dunia yang ditinggali Judal, mungkin sang tirani berkumis sejumput itu akan sujud melihat sosok yang tadi mengatakan _cicak apaan_ tadi.

Ren Kouen. Yang tumben-tumbennya pakai baju santai yang selalu menyimpang dari _fashion trend_ zaman manapun. Yang makin membuatnya kelihatan kayak _oji-san_.

"Bukan apa-apa." Judal mengelak sambil berlalu.

Namun dengan sigap Kouen menjambak kepangan panjang rambut Judal yang tebal, kelam seperti bintang iklan sansilk.

"Cicak apaan? Kasih tahu." Ulang Kouen dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah.

"Kasih tau nggak yaaaaaaa~"

Kouen tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berancang-ancang hendak menebas kepangan rambut Judal dan merubah _hairstyle_ sang Magi menjadi _romantic curly_ ala pelantun Pemeran Utama.

"IYAIYAIYAIYAIYAAAAAAA!" Judal menjerit panik sambil menarik rambutnya dari rencana jahat yang tidak diinginkan. "Sini, kubisikkan rencana hebat."

Kouen sedikit menunduk, membiarkan Judal membisikkan suara hati—maksud saya membisikkan rencana hebat super bombastis yang terlintas di pikiran nakalnya. Setelah itu, Kouen menatapnya dengan mata memincing,

"Apaan? Nggak denger." Katanya inosen.

Judal membisikkan kembali ucapannya dua detik yang lalu.

"Gimana? Oke, kan?!" seru Judal berapi-api.

Kouen masih terdiam, kemudian menggeleng. "Biasa aja. Nggak seru-seru amat."

"Ih, intinya mau dukung atau nggak?!" rengek Judal kesal.

"Boleh, deh." Kouen mengangguk, kemudian memasuki suatu ruangan di ujung lorong.

"Yosh! Sekarang tinggal mencari korbaaaaan~" ujar Judal riang sambil menghamparkan karpet ajaibnya dan terbang kesana kesini.

..

..

..

"Psst, pssst! Aladdin, siniii!" bisik Alibaba, seraya membungkuk di balik sebuah gerobak dorong tukang buah. "Tuh!"

Alibaba dan Aladdin sama-sama sedang memandangi seorang cewek penari perut yang tengah melihat-lihat aksesoris di tukang perhiasan. Dikatakan penari perut karena bajunya yang kurang bahan dan menunjukkan bagian yang membuat kedua cowok bau kencur ini mimisan sambil meneteskan air liur saking mupengnya.

"Wuaaaaaa, kakak cakeeeep!" Aladdin dengan polosnya berlari mengejar sang kakak cakep penari perut dan mulai bermain-main dengan..._if you know what I mean_.

"Ky...kyaaaaa!" si kakak cakep penari perut menjerit panik. Alibaba mencabut kepala Aladdin yang mendelep di bagian_ if you know what I mean._

"Heh, anak tuyul! Jangan curi start dong! Curang itu namanya. Sini, biar yang udah gede yang kasih contoh." Omel Alibaba.

Namun kakak cakep penari perut itu sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura kematian. Aladdin kena sekali jitak. Namun karena efek teriakan (dan muka Alibaba yang lebih mupeng), Alibaba kena gampar bolak balik ditambah di #piiip# #piiip# #piiip# pokoknya diperlakukan tidak sesuai dengan rate fic ini. Sadis banget, fellas.

"Itttaaaaaa..." rengeknya dengan muka yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Menang banyaaaaak~" Aladdin menggesek-gesek pipinya yang abis kena _if you know what I mean_ dengan bahagia.

Judal yang tengah mengambang DI UDARA mengamati keadaan kedua sejoli itu dengan seringai licik. Cowok-cowok bau kencur itu pasti seru juga untuk ditindas. Alhasil, berkat salah satu kain dari kantong ajaib robot kucing abad ke 22, Judal memBUNGKUS Aladdin dan Alibaba lalu mengantonginya. Membawa mereka berdua menuju Kekaisaran Kou.

..

..

..

"Sin? Ya ampun ini nggak dikerjain juga?! Hei, dengar nggak? Sin!"

Jafar berkacak pinggang dengan kesal melihat rajanya yang tertidur saat tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai kepala negara. Semua orang di istana Sindria sudah tahu kalau Sinbad sudah tidur, hanya Kuasa Tuhan yang dapat membangunkannya. Masrur yang tadi disuruh beli sebotol tinta sudah kembali, lalu mendesah kecewa setelah melihat Raja Sinbad yang tertidur.

"Kampret. Capek-capek gue beliin tinta dia malah molor." Umpatnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Masrur?" Jafar menoleh.

"Tidak." jawab Masrur. "Tadi dia suruh aku beli ini."

"Terima kasih. Tapi raja bodoh ini tampaknya tidak mengerti keluh kesah kita. Ampun, deh" Keluh Jafar.

Judal memperhatikan suasana ruang kerja Sinbad sambil mengambang di karpet terbang. Tampaknya si raja tujuh lautan itu tengah kecapean kerja. Tapi, kalau korbannya cuma dua bocah bau kencur tadi, acaranya nggak bakalan seru. Setengah males, Judal turun dan bertengger ala burung kakaktua di jendela ruang kerja Sinbad.

"Yo!" sapanya.

Jafar menjerit histeris seperti perawan desa yang hendak dinodai preman-preman jalanan dipinggir sawah (?). Judal yang kesal dengan segala yang ada pada diri Jafar melemparkan sebongkah bata dan sukses menyumpal mulutnya.

"Nah, kalo gitu kan lebih enak." Judal mendesah lega. Ia membopong Sinbad, kali ini dengan bantuan sihirnya karena si _ladykiller_ itu jauh lebih gede dan lebih berat.

"MMPH! HUNGJHKSKEEHHELAJNOEHFSDNSJGFIUSH!" Oceh Jafar tidak karuan. Bongkahan bata itu masih tersangkut di mulutnya.

Judal melenguh sebal. Ia lupa bahwa meskipun ia menculik Sinbad, si raja tujuh jin ini nggak akan berguna tanpa penasehat kerajaannya yang bawel dan cowok tinggi yang suara dan keberadaannya itu minoritas—yang kini masih pegang botol tinta yang habis dibeli. Susah payah, dibopongnya enam setengah orang tersebut (berdasarkan hasil ilmu ukur Judal, Sinbad dihitung dua, Masrur dihitung tiga tigaperempat dan Jafar dihitung seprapat). Ia tertawa dalam hati, merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mewujudkan acara (gaje)nya.

..

..

..

"Ungh...ini dimana?"

Aladdin memelas sambil menendang-nendang jeruji sel. Dari bau dan udara lembabnya yang panas, ia menduga ia ada di Kekaisaran Kou. Faktor utamanya adalah karena yang menculiknya kesini adalah Judal. Lalu, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kedua bocah itu digeret ke sebuah ruangan besar. Di ruangan itu mereka nggak cuma berdua. Ada Sinbad dan sepasang jendralnya yang setia.

"Om Sinbaaaaad~" Aladdin berguling-guling menghampiri raja tujuh lautan itu. "Ngapain disini?"

"Eh, kamu sendiri ngapain?" Sinbad balik bertanya sambil menatap Alibaba. "Siapa itu?"

"Alibaba-kun," Aladdin menoleh. "Abis digebukin massa."

"Kok bisa? Nyopet di pasar ya? Atau gerepe-gerepe pantat tante-tante?!" tanya Sinbad berapi-api. "Heh, ngaca dong lo! Udah tampang nggak seberapa, kelakuan jangan kurang ajar dong!"

"Kok jadi gua?! Salah gua apaaaa?!" rengek Alibaba menyesali semua nasib jeleknya.

"Ehm!"

Seorang pria tinggi besar memasuki ruangan bersama dengan sang penculik yang dengan bebasnya mengambang di udara. Pria tinggi besar itu duduk di hadapan mereka semua dengan muka garang bagaikan preman pasar gembrong.

"Yo semuanya!" sapa Judal tanpa dosa. "Selamat datang di acara saya. Acara paling bombastis, menegangkan dan dijamin menghibur. Berhadiah mobil dan uang ratusan juta. Dalam acaraaaaaa, Ayotawaaaaaa. Muahahhahahahahahaha!"

Judal menopangkan sebelah kaki diatas kursi sambil tertawa jahat dengan pose pahlawan bertopeng. Semua pengawal yang ada di ruangan itu dipaksa bertepuk tangan. Sementara para sandera hanya memasang tampang nggak ngerti. Alibaba megap-megap gak jelas.

"Eniwei, di acara ini cukup simpel. Kalian semua cuma harus membuat kandidat raja masa depan paling potensial di Kou Empire ini ketawa." Jelas Judal. "Dan _for your info, _Ren Kouen belum pernah ketawa seumur-umur gue disini!"

"Apa-apaan tuh? Nggak ada pilihan lain, apa?" protes Ja'far. "Sin, hajar magi kurang kerjaan itu dengan kekuatan cinta—eh, maksudnya kekuatan jin!"

"Yosh! Balalark...eh?" Sinbad menggerepe-gerepe dirinya sendiri lalu wajahnya mendadak panik. "Eh? Kemana semua Wadah Jin gue?!"

"Disiniiii~" Judal memamerkan semua Wadah Jin yang dimiliki Alibaba dan Sinbad yang sukses ia rampas. "Jadi kalian-kalian semua nggak bisa keluar dengan selamat kalau nggak menyelesaikan acara gue! Muahahahaha!"

Dikarenakan situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, kelima sandera itu akhirnya mau mendukung acara dari magi serba hitam itu. Setelah diundi dengan hompimpa alaium gambreng, Aladdin didaulat menjadi penampil pertama. Ren Kouen masih duduk memperhatikan 'pengisi acara' dengan gaya _like a boss_ tingkat akut.

"Yosh! Namaku Aladdin. Umurku 12 tahun." Aladdin masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku akan menampilkaaaaan..." Aladdin mengeluarkan suling kesayangannya. "Goyang Caisar!"

Maka untuk menyemarakkan keadaan, Judal menyetel lagu _Buka dikit joss_ dengan sihirnya. Jangan tanya saya Judal tahu lagu itu dari mana. Mungkin di Kou Empire mereka punya TV. Aladdin mulai bergoyang dengan lincah. Mulai dari pukul drum, tiup suling sakti, buka dikit joss, dan semua gerakan lain yang agak sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Beberapa pejabat Kou Empire yang gemes sekaligus kasihan menyawer Aladdin dengan uang gocengan sampai lagunya selesai. Selain badan sehat karena hitung-hitung olahraga, pulang-pulang dapet duit jajan. Menang banyak dia.

"Gimana komentarnya, Kouen?" Judal melayang mendekati Kouen yang menatap penampilan Aladdin dengan suntuk.

"Boring, men. Nggak ada yang lain apa?" tanya Kouen. "Cepetan ganti. Gocengan gue udah abis."

Namun yang Judal tidak tahu, lagu _buka dikit joss_ yang disetelnya tadi menyentil salah satu sisi relung hati Sinbad yang paling dalam. Tanpa diundang, sang raja tujuh lautan itu muncul bersama Jafar dan Masrur sebagai _followers_ paling setia.

"Boring? Nufufufu, biar Sinbad ini yang menghibur Juragan Ren Kouen. Oke, guys?!"

"Yakin nih, Sin?" tanya Jafar ragu-ragu.

"Udeh, ngikut aja. Ntar gaji lu gue tambahin 200 ribu." Bisik Sinbad. "Ayo semuaaa! Jos gendos kotos kotos! Ji, ro, lu, pat!"

Sinbad, Jafar dan Masrur merentangkan kedua tangan ke depan. lalu kemudian goyang kekanan dan kekiri sesuai iringan musik. Jangan tanya saya musiknya dari mana, Anda pasti sudah tahu. Kemudian Sinbad mengambil _mic_ yang disediakan panitia (baca: Judal) dan mulai menyanyi.

"Opo ora emaaaan duite? Gawe tuku banyuuuu SETAN! Opo ora mikir yen mendem, iku biso ngrusak pikiraaaaan. Yo cepet marenono mendemmu. Ben dowo umurmu. HADAP KIRI SEMUANYAAA!"

Sang trio Sindria mulai hadap kiri, menempelkan sebelah tangan di jidat dan mulai memiringkan badan memaju-mundurkan pinggul sebagai goyangan khas lagu oplosan versi sebelum revisi. Beberapa pengawal dan Alibaba merasa jiwanya terpanggil pun ikut memanjangkan barisan dan ikutan goyang oplosan. Yang jelas, yang ikut goyang oplosan pasti nonton TV.

"TUTUPEN BOTOLMU, TUTUPEN OPLOSANMU!" Sinbad masih asyik nyanyi dengan begitu aduhainya. Sementara Judal dan Kouen melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan wtf.

"Si kampret, dasar. Padahal sendirinya tukang mabok. Bisa-bisanya nyanyi oplosan." Cibir Judal geli. "Jijay banget."

Kouen tidak berkata apa-apa bahkan sampai lagu itu selesai. Setelah musik berhenti, Kouen membuang muka dan kemudian menunduk. Pundaknya geter-geter naik turun. Judal pikir bang juragan masuk angin, makanya dia bantu pijit-pijit sedikit. Namun setelah di kroscek ternyata Kouen...Kouen...

TERTAWA.

Biar cuman sedikit.

"Gimana, Kouen?" tanya Judal yang mulai khawatir dia harus ngasih sebuah mobil dan duit ratusan juta ke trio Sindria sendiri.

"Lumayan." Kouen mengubah posisi duduknya. "Termos."

"Termos? Apaan, tuh?" celetuk Sinbad dengan sangat inosennya.

"Yang buat naro aer panas, boss." Jawab Masrur lempeng.

"Nenek gua juga tahu, mamen." Balas Sinbad lagi. "Maksud gua, dia ngapain tiba-tiba ngomong termos?"

"Maksudnya lumayan lucu." Tandas Judal. "Udeh, kita _break _aja dulu. Masih ada si bocah Balbadd kok, juragan. Tenang ajaaa."

"Hm." Kouen beranjak dari kursinya dan ikut Judal meninggalkan ruangan untuk sekedar _ngopi_ bareng.

..

..

..

Lalu setelah kerusuhan tadi, tersisalah bocah Balbadd ingusan yang suka mupeng liat cewek cakep. Atau kita persingkat dengan sebutan Alibaba (emang namanya, sih). Doi cuma berdiri di depan mic, lalu menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Halo, nama gue Alibaba Saluja. Mantan pangeran. Mantan kusir juga. Cuman jadi kusir capek, tuk tiktak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda itu nggak asyik, ya. Bayarannya dikit. Eniwei, kalo disuruh ikut kontes ayo tawa gue yakin bisa menang. Kenapa? Karena gue tahu gue nggak lucu, lalu gue di bully, dan semua orang tertawa liat gue di bully. Sekian. Terimakasih."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Rupanya tadi Alibaba _stand up comedy_. Dan karena tidak ada yang ketawa, Judal menciptakan banyak sekali batu bata dari rukh dan mempersiapkan tenaga untuk melemparnya ke kepala Alibaba.

"Jangaaaan!" Aladdin berdiri merentangkan tangannya di depan Alibaba untuk menghindari takolan batu bata dari Judal. "Jangan sakiti Alibaba-kun!"

"Berisik!" Judal tetap bersikeras melempar bata tersebut, dan perlindungan Aladdin itu nggak berguna sama sekali. Karena nyatanya batu bata itu melayang melewati kepalanya dan mencium mesra jidat Alibaba.

"Sudah kubilang jangaaan!" Aladdin menjerit. "Kalian nggak tahu, bahwa orang ini patu sekali dikasihani? Alibaba-kun baru 19 tahun, lho. Dan belom pernah punya pacar! Saking jomblonya, bahkan dia menganggap SMS dari operator SIM _card_nya adalah SMS dari pacar. Makanya, meskipun nama kontaknya Ayang Bebeb, tapi isi SMSnya cuma _dapatkan gratis 100 sms setelah kirim 10 sms. Sebarkan SMS ini ke 50 orang temanmu, atau kamu mati_. Jarang-jarang kan, nemu jomblo yang bahkan sampai bohongin dirinya sendiri? Demi hiburan orang-orang sekitar, lestarikan dia!"

"Kasian banget." Celetuk Judal. "Terus, terus."

"Alibaba-kun ini punya phobia sama orang jelek." Jelas Aladdin. "Makanya dirumahnya nggak punya kaca."

"Aladdin, kok jadi nge-bully?" bisik Alibaba kesal. Namun Aladdin hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan genit.

"Lo jomblo?!" Sinbad tiba-tiba menimbrung ke dalam pembicaraan. "Sini, sini sama om. Kita belajar cara mencari cinta." Lalu Sinbad merangkul Alibaba. "Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbungaaaa. Haaai begitulah kata para pujangaaaa~"

"Duh, kumat deh dia." Jafar cuma bisa ber-_facepalm_ dengan pasrah.

Lalu, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Sinbad dan Alibaba berduet. Karokean dengan musik yang kali ini bukan Judal yang menyediakan. Goyang sana-sini tanpa memedulikan norma asusila lagi. Hal terakhir yang bisa kedua _followers_ Sinbad hanyalah: Jafar menutup mata Aladdin terhadap hal-hal yang tidak pantas dilihatnya sementara Masrur berusaha menutup telinganya Aladdin terhadap kata-kata yang tidak pantas didengarnya.

"Biasanya taaaak pakai minyaaak wangiiiii. Biasanya taak suka begituuuuu. Saya cemburu, so lali lali...ola olalaaa. Hey kenapa kamu kalo nonton dangdut sukanya bilang, BUKA SIKIT JOSS! Pokoke joget, POKOKE JOGEEEET!"

"Raja dangdut tujuh lautan mulai nge-alay lagi." Gumam Masrur. "Bikin malu aja."

Sebelum keadaan semakin liar dan tidak terkendali, kali ini Judal tidak lagi menciptakan batu bata dari rukh. Ia menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menciptakan sebuah gentong besar, memasukkan kedua makhluk alay itu (baca: Alibaba dan Sinbad) kemudian menimbun mereka dengan beton sampai penuh, dan gentong itu ditenggelamkannya ke dasar sungai Amazon.

Beres.

"Nah, gimana komentarmu, Kouen? Basi banget, kan?" tanya Judal pesimis.

"Kuu..."

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Langit terbelah dan laut menyemburkan ombak-ombak ganas. Umat manusia kocar-kacir. Petir menyambar dan hujan es menyambut. Ditengah kekacuan ini Jafar cuma bisa baca ayat kursi.

Seorang Ren Kouen tertawa.

Tertawa ngakak.

"So...sori, sori." Kouen menghela nafas, dan ia kembali ke dirinya semula. "Si bocah Balbadd itu jago juga. untuk kali ini, gue harus bilang KOMPOR GAAAASS!" ucapnya sambil mengakhiri kalimat absurd tersebut dengan acungan jempol.

Setelah itu, Ren Kouen pergi tanpa pamit begitu saja, meninggalkan sisa acara dan pertanggung-jawaban kepada Judal. Si magi serba hitam yang suka nyusahin itu cuma mendengus pasrah, kemudian dengan sihirnya menciptakan sebuah mobil dan uang tunai. Jumlah keseluruhan hadiahnya adalah 200 juta.

"Mau gimana lagi? Tadi aku sudah menjanjikan ini, kan? Tuh, mobil dan duit ratusan jutanya."

Tiga orang yang tersisa: Jafar, Masrur dan Aladdin mendekati hadiah tersebut dengan muka mupeng. Namun Judal langsung menciptakan pagar kawat berduri dengan tegangan listrik sebelum mereka mencapainya.

"Eeeeeiiits, jangan lupa dipotong pajak. Mobil dan duitnya 200 juta, tapi pajaknya 250 jutaaaa." Kata Judal riang.

"Si kampret! Jadi kita ngutang, dong?!" omel Jafar kesal.

Judal tidak menjawab. Ia cuma melayang, kemudian melesat pergi sebelum ketiga orang tersebut sempat mencabik-cabik badannya. Judal hanya tertawa jahat dan memasang muka _troll_.

Problem?!

..

..

..

_**Awawawa ngetik fic humor lagi, tapi kayaknya nggak kena. Cuma sekedar melepaskan fantasi liar ketika saya nonton tv dan teringat goyang oplosan versi lama (yang gerakannya rada-rada 'ehm', bukan yang nyangkul). Saya membayangkan Sinbad sang raja tujuh lautan bergoyang oplosan :v. Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca karya absurd bin nggak jelas ini. Kalau nggak lucu, mohon jangan timpuk saya dengan bata. Kalau nggak suka, kan saya sudah bilang untuk click back. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang banyak ya. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah baca (kalo ada).**_

_**Fajrikyoya.**_


End file.
